A stereo speaker system includes at least two speakers to create a soundstage that creates an illusion of directionality and audible perspective. By using an arrangement of two or more loudspeakers with two or more independent audio channels, a performance may be reproduced providing the impression of sound heard from various directions, as in natural hearing. To accurately reproduce a soundstage, the speaker output should be balanced.